


I still love you

by CaptainKrazy



Category: Magnus Martinsson - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKrazy/pseuds/CaptainKrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has a brush with death while on the job and it makes him realize that he should have never broken up with his girlfriend 5 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He stood outside her building, trying to convince himself to push the button to her apartment. 

*You came all this to see her, just push the damn button* he thought to himself 

Just as he was about to push it, someone came out and he slipped through the door before it closed. He figured it would be better if she slammed the door in his face then leave him to stand outside waiting for a buzz that would never come.  
He got off the elevator and walked toward her apartment. He stood there for a few moments trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever she might throw at him, he knew he deserved it.  
He took a deep breath, slowly raised his hand and knocked on her door.

His heart started racing as he heard the door being unlocked and all of a sudden he was looking into her eyes again. The eyes that he fell in love with the moment he first saw them 8 years ago, the eyes he remembers filling with tears of joy when he got down on one knee and proposed.  
The eyes that then filled with tears of pain as he broke her heart when he told he no longer loved her, three weeks before the wedding.

'Hello, Rae' she just stood there, staring at him, her mouth hanging slightly open in disbelief and the color draining from her face 'how have you been?'

'Magnus!? Wha.... what are you doing here?' She said with a shaky voice 

'I needed to see you, to talk to you.' Rea couldn't move, she just stood there, frozen. 'May I come in?'

Rae stammered ‘Um….. uh….. yeah, I guess’ she moved to the side to allow him to enter. She stood facing the door for a few seconds before she turned around to look at him. They stood in silence for a few minutes, just staring at each other.

‘You look great Rae.’ he said, nervously ‘You grew your hair, I like it’

‘Thanks’ she replied as she slowly walked further into her apartment, ‘You….. look like shit. When was the last time you had a good night’s sleep?’

‘Um…. It’s been a while’ he said with a sigh

‘How did you find me?’

‘I hired a private detective to track you down, he’s been following you for weeks.’ Rae’s eyes widened in shock, Magnus smiled at her ‘I’m just kidding. I looked you up on the internet a couple of days ago.’ Rea smiled and let out a soft laugh. ‘I've missed that’

‘What?’

‘Your smile, and your laugh.’ His eyes flickered back and forth from her eyes to her mouth ‘I’ve missed….. You, Rea.’

‘Magnus…..’

‘Rea, I know I hurt you and for that I truly am sorry’

‘Am I just supposed to forgive you because you show up on my doorstep out of the blue?’

‘No. I didn’t come here for forgiveness. I don’t deserve it’

‘Then why? Why after 5 years do you show up now?’

Magnus walked over to the couch and sat, he patted the seat next to him asking her to join him. She walked over but didn’t sit next to him, she stood against the wall across from him with her hands crossed over her chest.

‘A few months ago I got hurt on duty and I was in the hospital for a while. It gave me some time to think.’ 

‘How did you get hurt?’

‘I…. Um… got shot. I was chasing a suspect, he went down an ally and got off three shots as I came around the corner’ Rae let out a soft gasp, she walked and sat next to him. ‘My partner showed up just as he was standing over me, about to shoot me again and was able to take him down.’

‘Magnus. I’m glad you're ok, but that still doesn’t explain why you're here now?’

‘You know how people say that when faced with death your life passes before your eyes? Well, when I was laying there, with that gun in my face all I saw was…. You.’ Magnus dropped his head and looked at the floor ‘All I could think about was that I would never have the opportunity to tell you how sorry I am that I hurt you and how much I…….. How much I still love you’

‘Mags’ 

‘I never stopped loving you Rae. Not for one second’ he said as he lifted his head to look her in the eyes

‘Then why? Why did you end it? I thought we were happy’

‘I was scared, and stupid, and I thought you deserved better than just some…. underpaid cop. I thought you deserved someone that could give you everything you ever wanted out of life’

‘You were giving me everything I wanted. I had you, I didn’t need….. or want anything else.’ Rae placed her other hand on his face and gently stroked his cheek with her thumb. She slowly brought her lips to his and kissed him gently. She pulled back, looked at him and saw the tears streak his face. Magnus rested his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes for a moment before he took a deep breath, ‘Rae….. Tell me it’s not too late for us….. That I still have a chance’

She smiled and pressed her lips back to his. The hand she had on his cheek slid back and she ran her fingers through his curls as she opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her onto his lap. She straddled him, wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Magnus’ hand slid down and gripped her ass, pulling her against him and she moaned into his mouth at the feeling of him against her and she rolled her hips. Magnus let out a moan of his own as his head fell back against the couch. 

‘It’s not too late…… I never stopped loving you either, Mags’ she whispered as she kissed along his jaw and down to his shoulder.

Magnus slipped his hands under hem of her shirt, Rae raised her hands over her head as he pulled it off of her and tossed it to the floor. She bite her bottom lip as she reached around and unclasped her bra, sliding it off and throwing to the floor with her shirt.  
She let out another moan as Magnus started to massage the soft flesh of her breasts, rolling and pinching her nipples between his fingers.

Rae unbuttoned his shirt, ran her hands down his chest. She started to undo his belt……… 

*BUZZZ*

She stopped and glanced at her watch ‘Shit!’ she muttered

‘Just ignore it’ Magnus said as she started to stand, pulling her back against him. 

‘I can't’ she giggled as he kissed her collarbone

*BUZZZ BUZZZ*

‘Yes you can, they’ll go away’

‘No….. they won’t. I have to get it’ Rea stood, grabbed her shirt off the floor and kicked her bra under the couch.

*BUZZZ BUZZZ BUZZZZZZZZZ*

Rea walked over to the door and hit the button ‘Yeah, sorry. Come on up’

‘So, is this going to be some jealous boyfriend?’ Magnus asked as he stood, buttoning his shirt

‘No.’ she said as she slipped her shirt back on ‘But it is someone that I would like you to meet’ Rea opened the door and stepped out into the hall, Magnus could hear her talking ‘Thanks a lot. See you next week’ she came back in, holding a little boy about 4 years old with fair skin and sandy blond curls.

‘Magnus, this is Henry. My son’ he just stands there with a puzzled look on his face. His eyes going back and forth from the boy to her 

‘….. Your son.’


	2. I still love you

Magnus just stood there, his eyes wide and slightly glazed

'Do you want a cookie?' She asked Henry as she walked past Magnus towards the kitchen. 

'Yeah' his little voice squeaked

'Okay.' Rae set him down and grabbed a cookie from a jar on the counter, she bent down to give it to him. 'Now, can you go play quietly in your room while mommy and her friend talk?'

'Yeah' he squeaked again as he took the cookie and ran smiling down the hall into his room. Magnus hasn't taken his eyes off the little boy and just stares after he disappeared into his room. Rae is still standing at the counter, he can hear her speaking to him, but can't make out a word that is said.

'Magnus?' She reached up and touched his shoulder, snapping him back to reality. He blinks a couple times and shakes his head before he turns toward her.

'Hmm.... what?'

'I said, I found out I was pregnant about 4 weeks after you…..’ she let out a sigh ‘I must have started a hundred letters and picked up the phone over a dozen times to tell you I was pregnant. But nothing ever sounded right so eventually I just stopped trying altogether.' Rae walked back over to the couch, sat down and folded her hands in her lap ‘I also…. I didn’t want you back because you felt obligated because I was pregnant. And then when he was born I almost called you…. but I was still too scared’

Magnus was still in a slight state of shock, he just kept thinking to himself *I have a son…. I have a son…. I have a son!*

‘Magnus…. Please say something’

‘I have a son’ his voice barely above a whisper, he looked over at Rae and saw that she was crying. He walked over to her and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in both of his.

‘I'm so sorry Magnus, I should have told you as soon as I found out. I just….. You hurt me so much and….. I didn’t want him to get hurt too.’ She sobbed, tears streaking her face. Her eyes cast down ‘I'm so, so sorry for keeping him from you! Please forgive me, Magnus. Please! Please!’ 

Magnus brought his hands up and cupped her face ‘Hey. Look at me’ but she didn’t look up ‘Please, look at me Rae’ She finally brought her eyes up to meet his and saw that he was crying too. ‘You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, you understand. Nothing! I’m the ass here. I’m the one that walked away from you, from him.’ His voice breaking  
‘I’m sorry Rae. For being such a coward and running away. For not being here for the both of you. I’m so sorry for everything!’ He rested his forehead on hers and she brought her hand up to stroke the hair at the back of his neck. They stayed like that for a while, until a little voice squeaked behind them.

‘Mommy… why awe you an’ you fwiend cwying’

Rae wiped her eyes and lifted her head, so did Magnus. ‘Hi sweetie. Come here, I want you to meet someone’ Henry came over and stood by them ‘Henry, this is Magnus…. Your daddy’

‘Hello Henry. I'm very happy to meet you’ Magnus said with a slightly broken voice. 

'Daddy found us?' Henry asked 

'Yes sweetie, daddy founds us' Rae replied. Henry walked over to Magnus and put his little arms around his neck. Tears ran down his face as he hugged his son for the first time, he looked at Rae and smiled. Rae smiled, wiped her face again and stroked Henrys hair.

'I always told him that his daddy loved him, but that he was lost and that's why he wasn’t with us right now. But someday his daddy would find us……. when he was ready'

*********

After dinner Magnus played with Henry for a while before it was time for him to go to bed. He stood behind Rae as they stood at the door to Henrys room, watching him sleep. He slipped his arm around her waist and brought his lips to her ear.

‘He’s a great kid Rae. And you're an amazing mother’ he then gently kissed her neck

Rae smiled as she pulled the door closed quietly and turned to face Magnus, his arm still around her.

‘He’s you Mags. Same eyes, same smile, same amazingly soft curls’ she brought her hands up and ran them through his hair. 'He’s also very sweet and smart and funny and incredibly…….. Stubborn, at times. But I wouldn’t want him any other way’

'I've missed so much. I don't want to miss anything else.'

'I don't want you to either. I meant what I said earlier, I never stopped loving you’ Rea sighed ‘but I have to think of him. I don't want him hurt.'

'I'm not going anywhere. I know what life is like without you and I never want to live like that again'

Magnus dipped his head and ghosted his lips over hers as Rae ran her hands down from his hair and to the buttons on his shirt, Magnus pressed his lips to hers.  
She pulled him by his shirt into her bedroom and quietly shut the door. Soon they were fumbling with buttons and zippers and cloths went falling to the floor. 

Rae took a moment to look at the scars where Magnus had been shot, slowly running her fingertips over them, then giving each one a gently kiss. First the one on his left shoulder, then the one just below his left Peck, that just missed his heart. And finally the one on his upper abdomen, as she gave that one a kiss she wrapped her fingers around his cock and slowly started to stroke him. Magnus let out a deep sigh and his hips jerked at her touch. She circled her tongue around his belly-button and trailed kisses down the trail of hair on his lower abdomen and along the length of his cock, flicking her tongue over the tip. 

Rea looked up into his eyes as she slowly lowered her mouth down his cock. She started bobbing her head up and down his shaft, she brought one hand to his balls and gently massaged them, she ran the fingertips of her other hand gently up and down his thigh, moving them back to grip his ass.

‘Oooo….. Rae…. That feels ……Mmmmm…. so good’

She couldn’t help letting the edges of her mouth form a smile before she hollowed out her cheeks and popped off his cock with a smack, she brought the hand that was on his balls up and started stroking him as she began to lick and suck his balls before taking him back in her mouth.

Magnus brought his hand down to her head and started stroking her hair as he slowly thrust his hips to meet the movements of her mouth. His grip tightened and she knew he was close, she started sucking harder and taking him in as deep as she could. Rae stared up into Magnus’ eyes as he jerked forward a few more times, his mouth dropped open and he raised up on his toes as he spilled into her mouth. Rae swallowed everything he gave her and gently grazed his cock with her teeth as she withdrew him from her mouth.

Rae stood, kissing her way back up his body as she did. She rested her hands on his heaving chest and continued to stare into his eyes. Magnus placed his hand on the back of her head and crashed his lips against hers, licking and gently biting her bottom lip before thrusting his tongue into her mouth to dance with hers. He ran his other hand down her body, stopping at her breast to squeeze it and pinch her nipple. Rae moaned into his mouth as he started walking her back toward the bed. 

She laid down and Magnus brought his mouth to her breasts and licked and sucked at both. One hand made its way between her legs as he started to stroke her folds, she let out another moan as she rolled her hips slightly. Magnus ran his tongue over her belly and down to her slit, giving the length of it a long, slow lick before circling her clit with his tongue. He slowly inserted one of his long slender fingers, followed by another. He sucked at her sensitive bundle of nerves as his fingers rapidly tapped at her spot. 

He brought his other hand up to massage her breast and pinch her nipples. She could feel her orgasm approaching and stated rolling her hips against his face, Magnus sucked and lick her clit faster and harder. Rae’s hands were grasping at the sheets and then then she grabbed his arm and bucked her hips as she came. Magnus lapped at her and kept his fingers in her cunt as her body continued to spasm.

‘Mugs…. Please…. Fuck me!’ she moaned as she came down. Magnus withdrew his fingers and ran them over his cock before he positioned himself at her entrance. He kissed her deep as he slowly slid into her tight cunt. Rae squeezed her eyes shut, relishing in the feeling of having him once again stretch her walls, and the feel of his body on hers. He stayed still for a few moments and when he broke the kiss he rested his forehead on hers

‘Rae…..’ he panted ‘look at me’ Rae’s eyes fluttered open and looked into his sparking eyes, he bought a hand up and placed it on her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb ‘I love you, Rae. And I promise that I am never going to leave you or hurt you again’ he dipped his head and kissed along her jaw as he slowly started thrusting his hips, sliding in and out of her.

Rae let out a soft sob and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder. Magnus ran his hands down her body, touching every inch of her as he started thrusting harder and deeper. Rae turned her head and kissed his ear 

‘Oh….. Mags…… please….. Harder, fuck me harder!’ she moaned

Magnus rose to his knees, gripped her hips with a bruising force and started pounding into her harder and faster. Rae covered her mouth with her arm as she felt herself about to lose control

‘Yes….. Yes…. Mags…. FU…. FUCK!!’

Magnus pulled one of her legs over his shoulder and kissed her calf as he continued to pull out to the tip and slam back in to the hilt

‘Oh…. GOD……I’m….. I’m gonna cum!’ Rae moaned

‘Yes…… Cum baby……. Cum on my cock!’ Magnus brought a hand down and massaged her clit, sending her over the edge. Gripping the sheets with white knuckles, her cunt tightened and spasmed around his cock. Rae’s eyes slammed shut and her mouth dropped open in a silent scream and back arched completely off the bed as she came. 

Magnus bit at her calf as he thrust again and again. He leaned forward pressing Rae’s leg to her chest. One last hard thrust and he threw his head back, let out a final grunt, and released into her. He slowly fell to her side and pulled his softening cock from her. Breathless he rolled to his back and ran his fingers through hair.

Rae rolled over, wrapped her arm around him and placed her head on his shoulder, Magnus wrapped his arms around her and hissed the top of her head.

‘I love you too, Mags’

Magnus smiled, and pulled her tightly against him as they both fell asleep.


End file.
